Kumpulan KyuSung Ficlet: Don't Lie!
by EvilChoKim
Summary: Hanya kumpulan ficlet, tuangan inspirasi ketika di waktu luang saja dan jangan minta aku membuat cerita selain KyuSung karena aku tak sanggup membuatnya #hihihihi/ New Ficlet 2
1. No More!

"NO MORE"

Pairing: KyuSung

Hanya kumpulan ficlet, tuangan inspirasi ketika di waktu luang saja dan jangan minta aku membuat cerita selain KyuSung karena aku tak sanggup membuatnya #hihihihi

KyuSung © 2014

.

Happy Reading

.

"Yesung-ah" Yesung cukup terkejut ketika ada suara yang memanggil namanya dengan tidak formal itu, em… dari suaranya Yesung tau jika itu adalah suara dongsaeng evilnya. Dengan malas Yesung membalik badannya yang memang sedang membelakangi orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan bergerak Yesung-ah!" Langkah Yesung langsung terhenti ketika dongsaeng evilnya itu menunjuknya sambil berteriak memerintah.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu?" Yesung mencoba meredam gejolak emosi didalam dirinya. Sungguh tidak sopan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi seharusnya kau tau Yesung, jika Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng evilmu itu memang seperti itu bukan? Jadi, maklumi saja.

Kau bertanya dimana mereka sekarang? Em… mungkin perlu dijelaskan disini, jika satu jam yang lalu sang dongsaeng memberikan pesan singkat pada sang hyung untuk bertemu di gang dekat dengan dorm Super Junior karena ada hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan. Dan seperti biasa, Yesung akan langsung menuruti permintaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku sedang marah padamu." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya, merajuk pada sang hyung.

"Ck. Apa lagi sekarang?" Yesung berdecak sebal menanggapi sikap kekanakan sang dongsaeng.

Hey~ bukankah jarak kalian bicara terlalu jauh Kyu? Tapi kenapa kau tak mengijinkan Yesung mendekat? O?

Dengan malas Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun namun sepertinya Kyuhyun merasakan gerak langkah sang hyung.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat Yesung!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf dan lagi-lagi Yesung harus mendesah sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah! Katakan padaku apa yang salah? Baru aku akan minta maaf." Ucap Yesung mengalah.

Dengan smirk andalannya, Kyuhyun menatap tajam onyx milik Yesung.

"Kesalahan pertamamu adalah…" Kyuhyun melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan.

"Apa? Jangan membuat orang bingung dan penasaran." Yesung mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau dan Ikan amis itu, kenapa kalian melakukan selca berkali-kali?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan satu kaki lainnya lagi.

"MWO? Hanya karena itu? Ck." Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau juga memberi ucapan ulang tahun pada ikan pabbo itu dan tidak padaku." Kyuhyun melangkah satu kakinya lagi.

"Ayolah! Donghae adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku dan siapa kau?" Yesung mencoba menggoda dongsaengnya itu.

"MWO? Aku tak memiliki arti bagimu?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan menarik tangan Yesung dengan kasar.

"Au~ App- Emmmpp." Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir tipis Yesung dan hal itu membuat Yesung membeku ditempatnya. Otaknya begitu lamban memproses apa yang terjadi. Dan merasa tidak ada penolakan Kyuhyun dengan berani melumat bibir tipis Yesung dan menyesap penuh rasa.

"Eung~" Yesung mengerang mana kala Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung, mengajaknya bertarung.

Dan~ Saat kesadaran Yesung kembali, dia baru menyadari sesuatu dengan kuat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?"

"Hyungie~ Jangan lagi membuatku cemburu dan marah padamu. Jangan lagi menunjukkan pada semua orang tentang kebersamaanmu dengan orang lain selain aku. Jangan lagi mengacaukan pikiranku dengan postingan IG mu itu. Jangan lagi! Jangan lagi Hyung~ Arraseyo? Atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih dari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyung~ Dengarkan baik-baik-" Kyuhyun mencengram lembut pundak Yesung dan yang dipegang mencoba tak menolak perlakuan dongsaengnya.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh~ Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung. Dan Kau hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi selesaikan wajib militermu dan aku menunggumu."

Cup~ Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Yesung dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Yesung yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Aku pergi Hyungie~ aku sedang ada jadwal hari ini." Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Yesung meraba bibir tipisnya dan baru menyadari sesuatu, "Yak! Cho Kyu~ Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Dasar lamban~" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, telinganya belum cukup tuli untuk mendengar teriakan hyungnya itu.

Fin~

Aku tau ini gak dapat feel sama sekali, entahlah~ aku belum bisa move on. Tapi karena terlanjur diketik jadi harus dipostingkan? Hehehehe.

Boleh curhatkan? Aku bukan fans musiman, yang suka sama super junior disaat mereka sedang naik daun saja. Tapi aku sudah berada disisi mereka 3,5 tahun lamanya, Sejak awal mataku hanya melihat SJ. Gak ada yang bisa menggeser posisi mereka, meskipun itu BB baru yang lebih menarik dari SJ. Tapi tentang Super Junior akhir-akhir ini membuatku benar-benar terpukul dan begitu merasa sia-sia mencintai mereka. Hahahaha, aku tau itu pemikiran yang bodoh banget. Tapi itu bentuk kekecewaanku, salahkah? Butuh waktu untuk menerima.

Aku benar-benar membutuhkan semangatku, Yesung~ tapi sayang dia sedang wamil. Dan aku juga butuh Skinship KyuSung atau moment KyuSung. Tapi semua itu seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Nah, aku gabung diffn itu alasannya hanya satu. Menumbuhkan rasa cintaku pada Super Junior lagi~ Saat ini aku butuh banget bacaan ff KyuSung, tapi sepertinya para author KyuSung pada sibuk jadi pada gak update ff mereka #Sedih

Oke~ maaf jika curhatanku mengganggu mata kalian saat membacanya. Abaikan saja.

Dan yang sudah terlanjur baca Ficlet tadi, harap Review ne!

BOW

#EvilChoKim#


	2. Don't Lie

"DON'T LIE!"

Pairing: KyuSung

Hanya kumpulan ficlet, tuangan inspirasi ketika di waktu luang saja dan jangan minta aku membuat cerita selain KyuSung karena aku tak sanggup membuatnya #hihihihi

Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan drakor My Lovely Sam Soon

KyuSung © 2014

.

Happy Reading

.

"Berhenti berbohong Kyunie!" Yesung berteriak kesal.

Kau bertanya dimana sekarang mereka? Em, setengah jam yang lalu Yesung baru saja akan menemui Siwon sang dongsaeng yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya. Namun rencananya batal karena Cho Kyuhyun memintanya bertemu karena urusan penting. Tapi ternyata hanya sebuah permintaan konyol yang dilayangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak berbohong padamu." Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Yesung.

"Katakan jika kau menyukaiku. Apa susahnya?" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"MWO? Kau bercanda hyung? Aku namja dan kau namja. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukaimu, O?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku? Kau cemburu bukan karena aku akan menemui Siwonie? Dan Kau selalu gelisah memikirkanku? Kau juga merindukanku karena kita jarang bertemu? Kau juga selalu marah jika aku lebih dekat dengan Donghae. Lalu apa itu namanya? Jangan berbohong lagi?" Yesung benar-benar sudah geram, namja didepannya ini sungguh keras kepala.

"Geumanhae! Aku memintamu kemari hanya untuk menemaniku makan malam di dorm, aku tak suka makan sendirian. Apa aku salah? Kalau aku salah, baiklah kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi.

"Baiklah!" Suara Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya melangkah.

"Jangan lagi membuatku salah paham Cho, jangan lagi menelponku malam-malam hanya untuk menemanimu makan. Jangan lagi menghubungiku karena aku hendak menemui orang lain. Aku memang bodoh karena terlalu percaya diri. Aku pergi."

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm dengan menutup pintu keras, hingga membuat Cho Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

"Arggg~~~" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya emosi.

.

~Don't lie~

.

"Kyu~ Kau ada jadwal hari ini?" Donghae sedang menikmati sarapannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Yang lain mungkin masih tidur atau entahlah.

"Molla. Manager hyung belum mengatakan jadwalku hari ini." Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

"OH~ Siwon bilang, hari ini dia akan mampir ke Mobbit karena semalam gagal berkencan dengan Yesung hyung. Ck. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?" Donghae berkata sambil sekali-kali mengunyah makanannya dan lihatlah tatapan tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan-" Donghae baru menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia menatap mata Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata atau lebih memilih mengunyah makanannya.

"Kapan Siwon ke mobbit?" nada suara itu terlalu dingin.

"Entahlah~ Ah, aku kenyang. Aku mandi dulu ne." Donghae lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dari pada terus merasakan aura aneh yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun.

.

~Don't Lie~

.

"Manager hyung~ Aku pulang sekarang. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun berpamitan tanpa menunggu respon dari sang manager.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, kita belum selesai- dasar anak itu, ada apa lagi?" Monolog sang manager Hyung.

.

"Ne? Kau melihatnya dimana? Arraseyo~ Gomawo atas infonya." Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya sembari terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Yesung semalam.

"_Katakan padaku? Kau cemburu bukan karena aku akan menemui Siwonie? Dan Kau selalu gelisah memikirkanku? Kau juga merindukanku karena kita jarang bertemu? Kau juga selalu marah jika aku lebih dekat dengan Donghae. Lalu apa itu namanya? Jangan berbohong lagi?"_

"Aku-" Kyuhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya tetap pada kemudinya.

.

"Wah, tempatnya sangat indah Wonnie." Yesung menikmati setiap pemandangan yang disajikan oleh taman dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Kau pasti baru pertama kali kesini kan hyung?"

"Ne, bodoh sekali aku. Taman ini begitu dekat dengan rumahku tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Karena kau tak mau menatap tempat ini."

Yesung memandang kearah Siwon, benar-benar luar biasa manusia ciptaan tuhan didepannya ini. Andaikan dia seorang yeoja, pasti Yesung mau menikah dengan Siwon. Ck. Pemikiran bodoh apa lagi ini?

"Apa aku setampan itu hyung?" Siwon tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya.

"Ne? Kau ada-ada saja." Yesung merona tanpa alasannya yang jelas.

"Hyung~"

"Ne?"

"Yesung!"

WonSung terkaget dengan suara keras di belakang mereka, dengan refleks secara bersama WonSung menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyu?" Siwon langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, di ikuti Yesung.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Siwon bertanya lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Yesung dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya paksa.

"Kyu~ mau kau bawah kemana Yesung hyung?" Siwon hampir melangkahkan kakinya sebelum Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Diam kau Siwon~ Aku ingin bicara dengan Yesung hyung." Nada suara Kyuhyun sangat tidak biasa dan membuat Siwon kehabisan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung lagi dan Yesung sempat menoleh kearah Siwon sambil tersenyum manis seolah mengatakan 'gwaencahana, sekarang pulanglah.'

Dan Siwon memilih mengalah, 'percuma melawan evil magnae itu' fikir Siwon.

.

~Don't Lie~

.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kemudi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya juga. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung dan menatap onyx itu tajam, diraihnya bahu Yesung untuk semakin memperdalam tatapannya.

"Berhenti membuatku jadi seperti ini Kim Yesung!"

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu?"

"Berhenti berputar-putar dipikiranku, berhenti mengusik tidurku, berhenti menggangguku. Pergilah~ Aku lelah~" Kyuhyun melepaskan cengramannya dipundak Yesung.

"Baiklah aku pergi!" Yesung hendak membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun namun tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menarik lembut Yesung dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae~ Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi." Meskipun tidak nyaman berpelukan didalam mobil namun entah kenapa Yesung merasa bahagia.

"Apa maumu Kyu? Sudah kukatakan jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Aku lelah~" Yesung merontah dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae~ Jeongmal saranghae Kim Yesung~" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu~ Aku cemburu ketika kau bersama dengan orang lain~ Aku selalu memikirkanmu~ Aku mencintaimu Kim yesung. Maafkan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu pengecut ini~ Cho Kyu~ Emmppp-"

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan seolah tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih permainan. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yesung bergantian~ menekan tengkuk Yesung demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yah~ kebohongan itu terungkap didalam mobil pribadi milik Cho Kyuhyun.

FIN

Hahahhaha, ini apa coba? 30 menit ngetik ini sebelum pergi jalan-jalan.

Dan saya tidak akan pernah berhenti jadi ELF sampai Super Junior tidak menginginkan saya lagi sebagai ELF.

Oke, FF saya yang "Twin Brothers" tunggu ne. mungkin besok saya publish chapter 1 nya.

Yang terlanjur baca, review!

Gomawo

EvilChoKim


End file.
